


Masken

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean und Ezekiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masken

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler für Season 9, PWP  
> Geschrieben für de_bingo in LJ. Prompt: Masken

Dean war es gewohnt, eine Maske zu tragen. Er spielte den Gesetzeshüter, den FBI-Agenten, den Freund und Vertrauten, um zu erfahren oder zu erhalten, was er wollte. Er verbarg Wahrheiten, verbarg Gefühle. Und er log, er belog Sam. Je länger sich die Angelegenheit mit Ezekiel hinzog, desto mehr log er. Wie er sich aus dem Labyrinth herauswinden sollte, war ihm selbst längst unvorstellbar geworden. Ob er dies wollte, wusste er nicht mehr.   
Manchmal, nur manchmal, fragte er sich, ob Ezekiel dies von Anfang an beabsichtigt hatte. Ob der sich der Macht bewusst war, die er über Dean besaß.   
Es hatte langsam begonnen, schleichend. Angefangen mit der Dankbarkeit, die Dean erfüllte, als Sam bei ihm war, er ihn neben sich spürte. Als Sam lebte, atmete, sein Leben teilte, als sei nichts geschehen. Als er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit Deans Geschichte akzeptierte, die von Naivität spräche, wüsste Dean es nicht besser. Sam wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Er wollte Dean nicht anzweifeln, er wollte vertrauen. Und wenn dies nicht mehr gelang, dann zwang er sich dazu. Er sah es in Sams Augen, kannte ihn gut, zu gut. Kannte ihn auf jede erdenkliche Art.   
Doch Ezekiel, ihn kannte er nicht. Er war anders, fremd und er verbarg etwas. Und vielleicht war es das, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, den Engel zu provozieren. Als er zu Sam gegangen war, in der Nacht, der ersten Nacht im Bunker, nachdem er Sam fast verloren hatte. Doch in diesen Stunden, in denen Sam lebte, gesund war, ohne dass er sich erinnerte, wie nahe er dem Tod gestanden hatte, da war es eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Dean hatte sich vergewissern müssen, dass Sam bei ihm war. Er wollte dessen Nähe, die Intimität, die sie von Zeit zu Zeit und für ihn doch viel zu selten, teilten. Und Sam hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, suchte seine Nähe ebenso und für einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt, dass Sams Körper ahnte, wie nahe er sich immer noch am Abgrund befand.   
Ezekiel war in diesen Momenten nicht mehr als ein unwirklicher Gedanke im Hinterkopf, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Die notwendige Rettung vielleicht, doch zugleich eine Macht, die in ihrem Leben nichts zu suchen hatte. Erst später hatte Dean begonnen, sich zu fragen, was der Engel dachte, was er wusste.   
"Ich weiß es", hatte der auf seine Frage geantwortet. "Ich kenne Sam, kenne jeden seiner Gedanken, jede seiner Empfindungen. Und ich werde keinen von euch verurteilen. Das steht mir nicht zu."   
Und er hatte Dean angesehen mit einem Blick, den Dean kannte. Ob Engel oder Dämon, diesen Blick trugen sie alle. Er selbst kommunizierte mit diesem Blick und in den meisten Fällen erhielt er, was er wollte.   
Doch als ihm heiß und gleich darauf kalt wurde, als Ezekiel seine Hand nahm und ihn zu Sams Bett führte, dorthin, wo Sam sich eben noch abgewandt hatte, etwas von Erschöpfung gemurmelt und wieder eingeschlafen war, da folgte er ihm willig. Er schloss die Augen, doch auch wenn er es wollte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Sam war, der ihn auf die Matratze drängte, der ihm mit kühlen, starken Fingern die Jeans vom Körper riss, seine Beine spreizte und sich nahm, was er wollte.   
Eine weitere Jeans landete neben Deans und dann befand sich Ezekiel auf ihm. Dean öffnete sich weit und doch schmerzte das unvorbereitete Eindringen. Ezekiels Augen leuchteten in einem nicht irdischen Blau, sein Griff war hart, fast brutal. Gerade brutal genug, um Dean für seine Schuld bezahlen zu lassen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. "Fester", verlangte er und Ezekiel bohrte seine Finger in Deans Hüften, stieß zu, verharrte in Dean, bis der keuchte und sich zu winden suchte.   
"Halt still", sagte Ezekiel und Dean gehorchte, spürte den mächtigen Schwanz tief in sich, fühlte wie der vibrierte, anschwoll, während er stöhnte. Sein Kopf sank zurück in die Kissen, als Ezekiel mit langsamen Stößen begann. Immer wieder hielt er inne, ließ Dean fühlen, dass er es war, nicht Sam, der ihn füllte, der seine Prostata mit jeder Bewegung stimulierte, der ihn unbeweglich und hilflos bleiben ließ, in die Matratze gepresst, dem Engel in Gestalt Sams ausgeliefert.   
Die Stöße wurden schneller und Dean keuchte. Sein Becken zuckte nun, begegnete dem rhythmischen Eindringen und Ezekiel ließ es zu. Dean blinzelte, sah Sam über sich, sah dessen Haar, das sich in Wellen bewegte, sah die starken Arme, die ihn fest und offen hielten, für Sam, für Ezekiel geöffnet, so dass der sich nehmen konnte, was er brauchte.   
Und das tat er. Die Stöße wurden schnell und atemlos. Verwandelten sich in kurzes, ununterbrochenes Hämmern. Der harte Schwanz rieb immer wieder über dieselbe Stelle, ließ Dean stöhnen, entlockte ihm tonlose, stimmlose Schreie, Geräusche der Lust, die er an sich nicht kannte.   
Er bäumte sich auf und kam gegen Sams muskulösen Oberkörper, spürte zugleich dessen Ladung in sich, heiß und vertraut, anders als der Akt, als der Körper, der Schwanz, den er zu kennen glaubte, und der doch unter Ezekiels Kontrolle ein anderer war.   
Sein Atem ging schwer, er rang nach Luft und er spürte das Gewicht der Schuld auf sich. War es Betrug, wenn es sich um Sams Körper handelte, mit dem er zusammen war? Wenn Ezekiel ihm nur die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu vergewissern, dass Sam bei ihm war? Dass der trotz Schwäche, trotz zu lange fortschreitender Heilung Dean nicht aufgab? War es nicht entschuldbar, begreifbar, solange Ezekiel ihm vorgaukelte, dass Sam ihm verzieh, egal, was geschah? Dass er ihn nicht aufgab, sollte er die Wahrheit erfahren?   
Selbst dann war es richtig, nicht falsch, kein Fehler. Davon versuchte Dean sich zu überzeugen, als Ezekiel sich ihm entzog. Als Dean zur Seite rollte und seinen Kopf an Sams Schulter legte, seinen Arm um dessen Körper schlang, als wollte er sich festhalten. Er schloss die Augen, wollte den zu kalten, den stets neutralen Gesichtsausdruck des Engels nicht sehen. Wollte sich der Illusion hingeben, dass es Sam war, der ihn belohnte und bestrafte. Doch der ihn nie aufgab.   
Dass auch Ezekiel es gewohnt war, eine Maske zu tragen, wusste er nicht. Doch ein Teil von ihm ahnte, dass auch dieses Wissen nichts ändern würde. 

 

Ende


End file.
